Gryfen
Gryfen is the 5th Lock in The Twelve Locks, a powerful group of Hybrids working out of Grimm Shaw. He has a unique ability that gave him a monstrous reputation. Gryfen is paired with Giramel, the strongest of the 12 Locks. He is very impressed with Giramel's immense power and therefore respects him very much. Appearance Gryfen has blonde hair and orange eyes. He wears red medium armor. He also wears a tattered beige cape that loosely wraps around his neck and splits halfway down his back. Gryfen has the roman numeral V on his chest, indicating that he is the 5th lock. History Gryfen was captured by Rhazan when he was fleeing the civil war in Wrathmire with his family, they were passing through Dracia to one of its port cities so that they could sail to Glistan. Equipment Abilities Combustion Manipulation Gryfen mixes his fire, lightning, and potential affinities to create Combustion Magic. This magic can be used to create explosions on contact. This magic has the appearance of brilliant golden flames with white lightning jumping throughout it. Perfect Counter This special ability Gryfen has is caused by Gryfen keeping a thin layer of his magic applied to his armor. This ability causes any melee hit that touches him to be countered with an explosion of equal force. This nullifies the effect of the hit, but forces him to have to use his magic to guard against the force of an explosion so close to him. Techniques * 'Igne -' Gryfen creates a sword out of pure combustion magic. The blade resembles a long broadsword with a large ring in between the hilt and the blade. On both sides of the ring there are spikes. Since the sword is made from his magic, each hit from any part of the blade delivers an explosion on contact. Gryfen usually uses two Igne swords to fight. * 'Mars Cannon -' Gryfen points his finger forward like a gun and fires a supersonic combustion magic blast towards the target. It is a thin laser like blast that can be used to cut objects. * 'Mars Mortar -' A technique similar to the Mars Cannon. The magic projectile charges at his fingertip for a longer period of time, but causes an explosion on impact. * 'Mars Howitzer -' This technique is similar to Mars Mortar and requires Gryfen to use both hands. He fires a volley of Mars Mortars at supersonic speeds towards the target, decimating the area. * 'Mars Flash Grenade -' This technique is similar to the Mars Cannon, except the magic projectile explodes on contact into a bright flash of light. * 'Brilliant Aegis -' This causes Gryfen's magic to visibly rage around hit body, giving him an electrical aura as well. This greatly increases Gryfen's speed and strength, and also causes his explosions to become more devastating. * 'Planet Cracker -' Gryfen creates a large ball of Combustion Magic, and then condenses it into a small ball floating above the palm of his hand. He then fires it, and once it makes contact it releases a ginormous explosion, accompanied by a solar blast that hits the target. Category:Characters